You're Everything I've Been Looking For
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: [Chapter 2 Updated] Kisah ini tidak pernah diharapkan Luhan. Tentang bagaimana hidupnya harus dipertemukan dengan Oh Sehun. Tentang bagaimana namja itu selalu tiba-tiba ada. Dan tentang bagaimana namja itu tidak juga beranjak dari sisinya. EXO HunHan fanfic. Don't like Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Selain plot cerita, adalah bukan kepemilikan saya.

Pair: HunHan

Judul:

You're everything I've been looking for

.

Aku menatap lembar ujian di tanganku. 100. Nilai yang sempurna lagi. Sedah bisa kutebak sejak menatap soal ujian kala itu. Bukannya sombong atau apa, mungkin guru itu harus dibayar lebih untuk membuat soal yang lebih sulit. Yang membuatku heran, kenapa teman-teman sekelasku masih sibuk mengeluh kesulitan dengan soal ujian itu. Mungkin mereka harus lebih banyak belajar.

Dengan nilai sempurna itu, aku bisa lebih bersantai di sisa semester kedepan lalu kemudian naik ke kelas 3. Ya, aku sekarang duduk di kelas 2. Baru satu tahun enam bulan yang lalu aku menginjak sekolah ini, bahkan kota ini yang beribu kilo jauhnya dari kampung halamanku. Aku lahir dan besar di Beijing, China. Kenapa aku repot-repot bersekolah di Seoul, Korea Selatan? Jawabannya karena selain kualitas pendidikan yang lebih baik disini, aku juga perlu belajar mandiri. Lagi pula, kemampuanku berbahasa asing tidak boleh disia-siakan. Satu lagi, aku suka selera music negara ini.

Namaku Xi Luhan. Remaja normal, yang sedang menuntut ilmu. Tinggiku rata-rata. Sedikit kurus, dengan rambut kecoklatan. Wajahku tampan, manly. Entah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas aku cukup punya banyak fans di sekolah ini. Dan yang terbaik dariku, adalah otakku yang cerdas ini. Tiap tahun aku selalu juara umum, mengalahkan ratusan siswa lain seangkatanku.

Meski menurutku masih ada yang lebih pintar dariku, misalnya saja siswa yang biasanya duduk di sebelahku. Ia pintar, tapi sedikit nakal. Pintar karena di usianya yang lebih muda 4 tahun, ia bisa sekelas denganku, akselerasi katanya. Nakal karena sejak kejadian bulan lalu ia tidak pernah masuk bersekolah. Mungkin kalian penasaran dengan kejadian itu?

Bulan lalu, ia sempat memukuli 3 kakak kelas dan membuat mereka masuk rumah sakit. Alasannya? Katanya ia hanya sedang _badmood _dan ingin memukuli seseorang. Sungguh tidak logis alasannya itu dan dia itu sudah keterlaluan memukuli sunbaenya. Orang-orang tidak berhenti membicarakan kejadian itu, gara-gara bekas pemukulan misalnya jejak darah masih tertinggal di TKP. Tapi gara-gara kejadian itu ia diskors. Sekarang orang-orang takut mendengar namanya, Oh sehun.

Sepulang sekolah, aku harus bekerja. Aku memang masih dibiayai orangtuaku. Tapi kiriman bulanan dari mereka hanya cukup untuk membayar apartemen sederhana yang kutinggali sekarang beserta kebutuhan makanku sehari-hari. Alhasil, untuk uang jajan dan sebagainya, aku memilih bekerja paruh waktu. Dan berita buruknya, aku baru saja dipecat dari minimarket tempatku bekerja kemarin.

Rencananya, aku akan pergi melamar pekerjaan lainnya siang ini. Aku melihat iklan lowongannya di Koran. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sekolah, meski bersimpang jalan dari apartemenku. Tapi, setidaknya gaji bulanan yang dijanjikan lumayan untuk ukuran siswa sepertiku. Pekerjaannya juga tidak sulit, hanya menjaga sebuah game center. Dan kesanalah aku sepulang sekolah.

Tempatnya tampak lumayan dari luar. Sebuah ruko lumayan besar bercat hijau dengan spanduk-spanduk bergambar karakter game yang menyambut. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki tempat itu. Lumayan berisik begitu masuk ke ruangan utamanya. Ruangan itu luas, yang terbagi dengan bilik-bilik kayu yang masing-masing di dalamnya berisi satu perangkat computer. Dan ramai.

Setelah dimana ruang servernya, aku menuju ke lantai dua. Disana, seorang pemuda berkulit tan menyambutku. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu, noona?" tanyanya langsung membuatku dongkol. "Eh—aku ini namja!" kataku tegas. Apa dia buta? "—dan aku kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan. Apa masih dibutuhkan?"

Ia masih menatapku dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Apa seheran itu? "Oh, i-iya. Kami masih mencari seorang operator disini. Kau berminat?"tanyanya. wah, sepertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus. "Persyaratannya sesuai dengan yang di iklan." Katanya lagi.

Kalau masalah persyaratan sih, sepertinya tidak masalah buatku. Aku sehat dan punya banyak waktu luang untuk bekerja sepulang sekolah. Dan untungnya lagi jadi operator di game center bisa sambil mencuri waktu untuk kerja tugas sekolah dan belajar. "Upahnya juga sama kan dengan yang di iklan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja, kau membawa surat lamaranmu?" tanyanya. Aku langsung membuka tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah map berisi dokumen yang ia minta lalu menyerahkannya. Ia membuka dan mengecek isi mapku. "err—Xi Luhan?" aku mengangguk. "Namaku Kai, aku juga bekerja disini. Kebetulan yang punya game center itu pamanku." Ia tersenyum.

"Kapan aku mulai bekerja?" Tanyaku. Ia mengecek sebuah kertas dari dalam laci. "Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok, emm—hyung?" Jelas aku lebih tua darinya. Aku tersenyum menanggapi. "Kalau begi—eh?" Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik paksa tanganku, menyeretku menuruni tangga dan melemparku melalui pintu keluar. "Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti menyeretku!" Pria itu mengenakan hoodie berwarna hitam dan menatap ku dengan garang.

Setelah meneliti wajahnya dengan seksama, ternyata dia. Wajah dingin dengan hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan tatapannya yang tajam. Oh Sehun. "Kalau kau kemari karena diutus oleh wali kelas kita, katakan padanya berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain. Aku akan ke sekolah kalau memang aku mau. Mengerti?" katanya dengan nada tidak santai.

Aku merapikan lengan bajuku yang kusut karena genggaman Sehun. Sepertinya ia salah paham. "Jangan menyimpulkan sendiri, idiot! Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa kau disini."

Ia menatapku skeptic. "Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya padamu. Kalau bukan suruhan sekolah, lalu untuk apa kau kemari dengan masih menggunakan seragam?"tanyanya. Aku menatapnya tidak suka, apa urusan anak ini disini. "Bukan urusanmu. Harusnya pelajar seperti kita tidak hanya bermain game disini." Aku pun berbalik melangkahkan kaki menjauh darinya. Aku malas berurusan dengannya dan lagipula urusan ku disini sudah selesai.

"Hei, Kau! Aku masih tidak percaya denganmu, tapi terima kasih sudah jauh-jauh menjengukku meski disuruh oleh guru!" teriaknya masih bisa kudengar. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia berspekulasi sendiri.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bangku Oh Sehun masih kosong. Setelah kejadian kemarin aku sempat menanyakan perihal skors ke wali kelas, dan ternyata masa skorsnya sudah berakhir sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi kenapa ia belum masuk sekolah? Aku sendiri heran kenapa sempat-sempatnya merepotkan diri untuk memperhatikan anak itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Oh Sehun, aku baru tau ternyata game center tempat kerja ku yang baru ternyata milik orang tuanya. Tidak heran kenapa ia bisa berada di sana kemarin. Ini bias jadi fakta yang menguntungkan sekaligus merugikan. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku butuh pekerjaan itu.

Aku merapikan buku-bukuku dari atas meja. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Sedang sibuknya merapikan, handphone ku bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

Dari nomor tak dikenal. 'Luhan-ssi, kau jadi bekerja hari ini? Kau bisa mulai pukul 2. By Kai' bacaku isi pesan tersebut. Dari mana Kai mendapatkan nomorku? Ah, tentu saja dari surat lamaranku kemarin. Aku mengetikkan balasan setelah menyimpan nomor Kai di kontak. Kalau dimulai pukul 2, berarti masih ada setengah jam bebas. Aku harus kesana sekarang, lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku tidak mau telat di hari pertama bekerja. Bisa jadi kesan yang buruk.

Tak jauh sebelum game center, aku memutuskan singgah di minimarket untuk membeli minuman. Melelahkan juga berjalan dari sekolah. Dan ini harus ku lakukan di hari-hari ke depan, jadi aku harus membiasakan diri.

Di depan mini market, beberapa siswa SMP sedang berkumpul memegang stik es krim coklat. Sepertinya menggiurkan. Aku jadi ingin membeli juga. Aku menatap genggamanku setelah merogoh saku. Kalau aku membeli es krim, itu artinya tidak ada jajan esok hari. Berhubung uang bulananku sudah menipis dan tidak ada orang yang mendapatkan gaji di hari pertaman bekerja. Terpaksa kuurungkan niatku. Air putih sudah cukup.

Setelah mengambil minuman yang kubutuhkan, aku segera membayarnya di kasir. Lalu buru-buru keluar dari sini sebelum es krim itu menggodaku. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar es krim itu berteriak minta dibeli olehku.

Melangkah keluar dari minimarket, aku melewati gerombolan anak smp tadi. Masih dengan es krimnya. Sial. Kenapa mereka tidak segera menghabiskan es krim mereka? Apa mereka berniat mengejekku? Begitu melewati mereka, seseorang memegang pundakku. Aku segera berbalik.

"Kau mau es krim? Kulihat kau sempat memandangi lemari es di minimarket itu." Bagus. Sekarang sialnya aku harus bertemu dengan anak ini. Mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri dengannya, berhubung dia adalah anak dari pemilik game center. Oh Sehun.

"Jangan asal menebak. Sepertinya kau punya kebiasaan menyimpulkan segala sesuatu seenaknya." Bantahku. Sepertinya cukup memalukan untuk mengakuinya. Apalagi dihadapan bocah ini.

"Yeah, katakan itu pada siswa SMA berwajah childish yang barusan menatap lemari pendingin sambil ngiler." Sindirnya. Wajahku jadi memanas. Ini memalukan. "Aku tidak ngiler!" –dan apa-apaan itu, aku tidak berwajah childish.

"Yes, you are." Katanya. Aku mendengus. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak peduli dan meninggalkannya. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan anak ini. "Dasar bocah." Gumamku lalu beranjak dari sini. "—eh, tunggu! Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Ia menahanku dan memberikan stik es krim padaku lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku tatap stik es krim di tanganku. Apa-apaan anak itu, apa ia mau mengejekku? Untuk apa ia memberikan stik es krim padaku. Mendingan kalau masih ada es krimnya. Apa ia tidak bisa membuangnya sendiri di tempat sampah? Atau ia mengaanggapku tempat sampah? Dasar bocah sialan. Tapi tunggu—

Ada tulisan di stik kayu itu, 'Bonus satu es krim, segera tukarkan.' –eh, itu artinya, aku buru-buru kembali ke mini market lalu menanyakannya pada salah satu pegawai. Dan ternyata benar, pegawai itu memberikan satu es krim gratis sambil menucapkan selamat dengan nada datar. Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku. Puja Es Krim Gratis!

Dan terima kasih pada bocah sialan bernama Oh Sehun.

"Jadi Hyung, kau cuma harus duduk disini, mengawasi layar ini, dan melayani orang yang akan bermain." Kata Kai menjelaskan tugasku. "—kau bisa klik disini untuk menambahkan _billing, _semua petunjuknya ada disini." Aku memperhatikan layar computer yang ada di hadapanku. Kami sedang ada di lantai dua, ruang server dan operator. Di ruangan ini ada beberapa perangkat computer dan peripheral pendukungnya. Juga lemari kedai kecil untuk menjual makanan dan minuman untuk para pelanggan.

"Berhubung kita kerja di waktu yang sama, kau tidak perlu khawatir Hyung." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku pikir kau juga pasti masih sekolah. Kau kelas berapa Kai?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku pikir dia cukup mandiri dengan umur yang masih muda tapi memilih bekerja paruh waktu sepertiku. "Aku masih kelas 3 SMP, Hyung."

"Benarkah? Kau tampak lebih dewasa." Kai manyun mendengar penuturanku. Aku nyengir. "—dan juga lebih mandiri tentunnya, melihat kau sudah bekerja paruh waktu." Dia tersenyum senang.

"Bukan begitu, Hyung. Sebenarnya orang tua ku sudah lama meninggal, aku dibesarkan oleh paman dan bibiku, yang kebetulan pemilik game center ini." Katanya sambil menatap sendu. "—aku tidak mau menyusahkan mereka terlalu banyak, makanya aku bantu-bantu di sini." Aku menggumamkan kata maaf, tidak enak juga mengungkit hal pribadinya yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Paman dan Bibinya pasti orang baik. Eh tunggu dulu, "Kalau begitu kau bersepupu dengan Oh Sehun?" Jelas karena Oh Sehun kan anak dari pemilik game center ini. "Iya, Umma dan Paman Oh bersaudara. Ngomong-ngomong dari mana Hyung mengenal Sehun?" Tanya Kai balik.

"Dia teman sekelasku di sekolah." Kataku singkat. Tidak mungkin aku menjelaskan padanya seberapa menjengkelkannya sepupunya itu. Bisa-bisa ia mengadukanku padanya. Walaupun dari tampangnya Kai bukan tipe yang pengadu seperti itu. Ia tampak baik dan easy going.

"Oh begitu ya, Hyung. Apa Sehun punya masalah di sekolahnya? Kulihat ia jarang masuk." Tanyanya. Dan ku ceritakanlah masalah pemukulan dan skors yang Oh Sehun jalani. "—tapi anehnya, masa skorsnya sudah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku heran kenapa ia belum masuk sekolah. Kau tau alasannya, Kai?"

Kai menggeleng. "Entahlah, Hyung. Mungkin karena ibunya…" aku menatap Kai meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "—Ibunya masuk rumah sakit sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Ia koma dan belum sadar hingga sekarang. Paman dan Sehun sepertinya sudah putus asa." Aku jadi kasihan dengan anak itu. Pasti menyedihkan dengan keadaan ibunya yang seperti itu. Aku harus sedikit melunak dengannya. Ia sudah cukup menderita.

Aku selesai bekerja pukul delapan. Kata Kai ia tidak perlu mengambil jam hingga larut malam, meskipun game centernya buka hingga tengah malam. Ia juga akan pulang sejam lagi, menunggu karyawan lain yang memang mengambil shift malam.

Suasana jalan malam ini lumayan sepi. Padahal baru jam berapa. Tidak heran karena kawasan ini memang dipenuhi rumah-rumah besar bak istana. Orang kaya yang hanya membeli rumah besar hanya untuk investasi. Aku heran mengapa membeli rumah yang besar kalau anggota keluarga mereka yang hanya beberapa orang.

Lama berjalan, aku mendengar suara langkah dari arah belakangku. Sepertinya aku baru sadar ternyata suara itu seudah mengikutiku sejak tadi. Was-was. Bisa saja orang ini punya niat buruk padaku.

Aku berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan terus berjalan. Suara langkah itu juga ikut berjalan seirama dengan langkahku. Tidak salah lagi, ia membuntutiku. Setelah beberapa langkah, aku sontak berhenti lalu berbalik dan melayangkan tendangan ku ke arah orang itu. Aku sudah memperkirakan jaraknya denganku. Satu tendangan maut dan—BUGH!

Tepat kena di perut. Namja itu merintih kesakitan, tertunduk memegangi perutnya. Jangan meremehkan tendanganku, aku ini cukup mahir bermain sepak bola. Ia merintih tertahan, menimbulkan bunyi seperti orang yang akan muntah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Owh, sakit tau!" katanya mengangkat wajahnya menatapku. Oh Sehun? Matilah aku. "S-Sehun? Aku tidak tau kalau itu kau. M-Maaf." Kataku membungkuk 90 derajat. "—lagipula untuk apa kau membuntutiku. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku." Aku buru-buru membantunya berjalan dengan memegangi punggungnya. Ia masih merintih, membuatku makin bersalah saja.

"K-Kau tidak akan mengadu pada ayahmu kan? Aku tidak akan dipecat kan?" kataku panik. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, aku tidak mau repot-repot lagi mencari pekerjaan yang baru. Apalagi dengan gaji yang lumayan itu. Ia menatapku dengan tajam. "Untuk orang dengan wajah yang sangat-tidak-manly itu, tendanganmu cukup kuat." Kenapa ucapannya itu selalu terdengar menyebalkan?

"Kalau kau bukan anak dari bosku, aku akan menendangmu sekali lagi!" kataku berhenti bersikap baik dan membantunya berjalan. Lagipula ia terlihat baik-baik saja. "Serius Oh Sehun, untuk apa kau mengikutku malam-malam begini dengan gerakan sangat mencurigakan?" kataku. Ia tersenyum bodoh ke arahku.

"Hm—begini Hyung." Ia memanggilku Hyung, Apa tidak salah dengar? "—Kau belum mengambil jatah makan malammu. Jadi, aku mau mengajakmu makan sebelum pulang." Katanya. "Makan malam? Apa ada yang seperti itu?" Kai tidak pernah mengatakannya hal macam itu padaku. "Tentu saja ada. Ini salah satu kebijakan kami untuk karyawan seperti Hyung."

Aku menatapnya curiga. Ia hanya menatap ke sembarang arah. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lumayan juga untuk menghemat uang sakuku. "Baiklah. Kita akan makan dimana?" tanyaku. Setauku di sekitar sini tidak ada tempat makan sederhana yang menurutku terjangkau, semuanya restoran-restoran mahal. "Di ujung sana ada makanan cepat saji. Kita kesana saja."

Ia melangkah lebih dulu, dan aku berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya. "Kenapa Hyung berjalan lama sekali, seperti perempuan saja." Sepertinya aku harus pintar-pintar menahan diri di sekitar anak ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku berjalan lebih cepat untuk mengimbanginya. Sekarang dia berjalan di sampingku.

Setibanya di resto cepat saji, kami memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Ia menanyakan pesananku yang hanya kujawab: "Samakan saja denganmu." Lalu mengambil tempat di antrian untuk memesan. Tak lama kemudian ia dating membawa pesanan kami berdua.

Aku menggumamkan terima kasih, sebelum mulai menyantap makananku. Sepertinya perutku tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, aku makan dengan lahapnya. Sehun juga sepertinya sibuk dengan bagiannya sendiri.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabar di sekolah?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah." Kataku seadanya. "—Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tau, kenapa tidak datang saja sendiri. Masa skors mu kan sudah selesai." Kataku sedikit penasaran. Ia meneguk colanya sebelum menatapku lalu menjawab, "Aku malas saja. Tidak ada motivasi."

Malas? Tidak ada motivasi? Jawaban macam apa itu. Aku menatapnya heran, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Maksudku, aku kan juga masih muda—tidak seperti Hyung—jadi tertinggal dan mengulang bukan masalah untukku." Cara dia membandingkan umurku itu menjengkelkan. Aku menatapnya kesal lalu bergumam, "Terserah." Dengan acuhnya.

"Lagipula, Hyung. Aku masih takut sunbae yang kemarin aku pukul akan mencariku." Aku mendengarnya sambil menyedot colaku. "—selain itu, aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak bergaul. Cukup sulit menyesuaikan diri jika berbeda umur. Apalagi setelah kasus kemarin, pasti mereka akan semakin menjauhiku karena takut. Makin mustahil untuk mendapat teman." Sehun menatap kosong ke bawah meja. Pandangannya sulit diartikan.

"Aku mengerti." Kataku setelah hening beberapa saat. Ia memandangku masih dengan tatapan yang sama. "—aku juga tidak terlalu pandai bergaul. Bukan karena apa, aku hanya lebih mementingkan pelajaranku daripada keluyuran tidak jelas bersama teman." Colaku habis, gelasnya aku letakkan di atas meja.

"Pantas saja nilai Hyung selalu sempurna. Walau tidak punya teman, Hyung kan punya pelajaran untuk jadi motivasi. Sedangkan aku? Tidak ada yang menarik menurutku." Katanya lagi. Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku mengerti kendala yang dialaminya. Tapi bagaimana membuatnya peduli dengan sekolah lagi? "Tapi yang aku lihat, nilaimu juga bagus dan kau dulu kelas akselerasi kan?"

Ia mengangguk. "Itu karena sejak dulu Umma selalu memaksaku untuk belajar. Ia juga yang selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas rumah. Tapi sekarang—" ucapannya terputus begitu saja. Tatapan itu terlihat lagi, tapi lebih sendu. Seketika aku ingat perkataan Kai mengenai Ibu Sehun yang sedang koma. "M-Maaf, bukan maksudku menyinggung masalah Ibumu. Aku doakan semoga beliau lekas sembuh."

Ia menatapku terkejut. "Hmm—Kai yang memberitau ku masalah Ibumu." Kataku mengartikan keterkejutannya.

Selanjutnya, hanya keheningan yang cukup canggung yang mengisi waktu hingga sesi makan mala mini berakhir.

Pelajaran hari cukup membuat ku lelah. Aku disuruh tiga kali mengerjakan soal kalkulus di depan kelas. Itu semua karena teman-temanku lebih dulu menyerah sebelum mencoba mengerjakannya. Padahal soalnya tidak sesulit itu. Aku yakin Oh Sehun bisa mengerjakannya. Aku pernah melihatnya mengerjakan soal serupa di buku miliknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Oh Sehun, tadi di jam istirahat, wali kelas memanggilku ke kantor. Aku diminta menyerahkan sebuah surat untuk orang tuanya. Pertanyaannya, kenapa harus aku? Apa seongsangnim tau aku berkerja di game centernya? Sepertinya mustahil. Kecuali ia memang tidak punya kerjaan selain memata-mataiku.

Tidak terlalu merepotkan sih, berhubung aku memang harus kesana untuk bekerja. Aku tinggal menyerahkannya ke Oh Sehun, atau mungkin Kai. Karena sampai hari ini, aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan orang tua Oh Sehun baik itu di tempat kerja maupun di tempat lain. Menurut tebakanku, ini pasti surat pemanggilan karena anak mereka belum juga masuk sekolah dikala masa skorsnya sudah selesai. Ini sudah tepat seminggu ia tidak masuk.

Yang perlu ku lakukan sekarang adalah buru-buru ke game center. Seperti biasanya, aku berjalan kaki ke sana. Melewati perumahan elit dan kawasan pertokoan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya terlihat beberapa anak muda yang entah melakukan apa di gang-gang antar toko. Mungkin sekedar berkumpul atau apa. Ketika melewati salah satu gang, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menarik lenganku paksa. "Eh—"

Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu kaget. "Oh Sehun!" kataku dengan wajah datar. "Kenapa kau selalu mengagetkanku?" tanyaku melepas pergelangan tanganku darinya. "Diamlah, Hyung! Lebih baik kau ikut denganku sekarang." Katanya datar. Ia lalu kembali menyeretku tapi kali ini sedikit lebih lembut. "Tapi aku harus segera bekerja."

"Aku bilang diam. Ini lebih penting dari bekerja." Aku mendengus kesal. Kenapa dia berlagak bos seperti itu? "—Lagipula aku ini bos mu, jadi jangan membantah." Katanya seolah membaca pikiranku. Lagipula, bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhku diam seperti itu, aku kan lebih tua darinya. Dasar tidak sopan.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti kemauannya. Ia menyeretku jauh arah game center. Melewati beberapa blok dan tiba di dekat sebuah gedung olahraga. Ia berhenti tepat di belakang gedung itu. Setelah melepas pergelanganku, ia maju beberapa langkah lalu berjongkok menyentuh sebuah kardus yang sepertinya ada isinya. "Hyung, kemarilah!"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan kardus itu. Lalu ikut merendahkan diri, mencoba mengintip apa isi kardus itu. Sehun menyelipkan tangannya diantara tubuh 'sesuatu' itu lalu menangkatnya ke udara. Baru setelah 'sesuatu' itu berbunyi, tepatnya menggonggong, barulah aku sadar itu seeokor anjing. Anak anjing. Bertubuh mungil, berbulu coklat muda dan memiliki mata besar yang lucu.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ia mirip seseorang, Hyung?" kata Sehun menoleh padaku. Ia tersenyum jahil. "—matanya mirip denganmu. Warna bulunya juga sama dengan rambutmu, Hyung." Katanya lalu diakhiri dengan tawa mengejek. Dasar kurang ajar. Aku menatap Sehun dengan tatapan garang semaksimal mungkin.

Tapi mata ku kembali teralih ke anak anjing itu. Biarkan saja Sehun mau berkata apa. Lihat matanya yang lucu itu, gonggongannya juga lucu. Tanpa sadar anak anjing itu sudah beralih ke gendonganku. Ia bahkan menjilat tanganku dengan lucu. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Dan Sehun ikut tersenyum padaku.

"Anak anjing siapa ini?" Tanya ku pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau, Hyung. Tadi aku menemukannya disini. Tapi karena takut aku ambil, makanya aku membawamu kesini." Kata Sehun. Aku perhatikan kardus tempat puppy itu. Sepertinya sih anak anjing ini dibuang oleh pemiliknya. "Kita bawa saja!" kataku langsung meletakkan sang puppy di kardusnya, lalu mengangkat kardus itu.

"Karena game centermu banyak orang, jadi akan aku bawa ke apartemenku!" kataku memutuskan. Sehun tampak tidak setuju. "Tapi, Hyung! Kan aku yang menemukannya!"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, di tempatmu itu terlalu ramai. Aku juga tidak yakin kau bisa mengurusnya dengan baik." Sehun mendengus kesal, dan bergumam sesuatu. Kalau dipikir-pikir kami seperti orang tua bercerai yang sibuk rebutan hak asuh anak. Kami? Wajahku jadi sedikit memanas. "Baiklah." Kata Sehun pada akhirnya. "—tapi, karena aku yang menemukannya duluan, maka aku yang harus memberinya nama."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Sehun tampak berpikir. Sepertinya ia mahir dalam menemukan nama yang sesuai dengan anak anjing ini. Lihat saja matanya yang lucu, bulunya yang lembut. Setidaknya ia harus punya nama yang sesuai dengan ciri-cirinya itu. "Aha—" teriak nya dramatis. "—aku sudah dapat nama yang cocok." Aku menatapnya penuh antusias. "Kita akan memanggilnya—Panda!"

Aku melongo. "Panda? Kau memberi nama 'Panda' untuk seekor anjing?" kataku heran. "Hehe, bagus kan Hyung? Tadinya aku mau menamainya Gajah atau Lalat." Gajah? Lalat? Kenapa ia ingin memberi nama binatang lain untuk seekor anjing? Tapi kalau dipikir nama Panda lebih baik dari Gajah atau Lalat.

"Oke! Jadi, sekarang kita akan ke rumah barumu, Panda!" teriakku bersemangat. Panda juga tampak bersemangat, ia menyahut dengan kerasnya. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul ke arah kami.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Selain plot cerita, adalah bukan kepemilikan saya.

Pair: HunHan

Judul:

You're everything I've been looking for

.

Sebelumnya di chapter 1:

"Kau mau es krim? Kulihat kau sempat memandangi lemari es di minimarket itu." 'Bonus satu es krim, segera tukarkan.' Dan terima kasih pada bocah sialan bernama Oh Sehun.

"Berhubung kita kerja di waktu yang sama, kau tidak perlu khawatir Hyung." Kata Kai tersenyum.

"S-Sehun? Aku tidak tau kalau itu kau. M-Maaf." Kataku membungkuk 90 derajat. "—lagipula untuk apa kau membuntutiku. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku."

"Di ujung sana ada makanan cepat saji. Kita kesana saja." "Kenapa Hyung berjalan lama sekali, seperti perempuan saja."

"—Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tau, kenapa tidak datang saja sendiri. Masa skors mu kan sudah selesai." "Aku malas saja. Tidak ada motivasi." "Lagipula, Hyung. Aku masih takut sunbae yang kemarin aku pukul akan mencariku." "—selain itu, aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak bergaul. Cukup sulit menyesuaikan diri jika berbeda umur. Apalagi setelah kasus kemarin, pasti mereka akan semakin menjauhiku karena takut. Makin mustahil untuk mendapat teman." -

"Tidakkah kau pikir ia mirip seseorang, Hyung?" "—matanya mirip denganmu. Warna bulunya juga sama dengan rambutmu, Hyung." "Aha—" "Kita akan memanggilnya—Panda!"

Hari ini aku cukup berat meninggalkan apartemen ku untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Aku ubenar-benar tidak tega meninggalkan Panda sendirian. Ia masiih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal. Aku sudah mmengisi mangkuknya dengan makanan secukupnya. Cuma aku taku ia kesepian.

Jadilah aku berangkat dengan perasaan tak enak. Pagi ini juga cuacanya tidak terlalu cerah. Banyak awan kelabu yang bertengger diatas sana. Mudah-mudahan saja hujannya turun di waktu yang tepat.

Dari kejauhan dapat ku lihat, gerbang sekolah sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswa yang bergegas masuk. Dan tak jauh dari sana, sosok tinggi berseragam sama denganku, tampak diam saja dan membelakangiku. Sosok yang familiar. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan menepuk bahunya. "Oh Sehun?" panggilku pada sosok itu.

Ia tampak diam saja, sebelum menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya tampak pucat—walaupun kulitnya memang sudah pucat dari sananya. "H-Hyung? Syukurlah." Katanya. Rasanya keren juga bocah ini dengan seragamnya lagi. Maksudku belakangan ini aku kan jarang menlihatnya dengan seragam. Lihat saja pakaian dan rambutnya yang rapi. "Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk sekolah lagi."

Senang juga rasanya melihatnya disini lagi. Setidaknya usahaku membujuknya hingga mengantarkan surat panggilan itu tidak sia-sia. "H-Hyung…" panggilnya. Aku yang tadinya sudah akan berjalan masuk ke sekolah terpaksa menoleh padanya. "—k-kau akan ke kelas kan? Kita jalan bersama saja."

Ah, mungkin ia masih gugup. Aku hanya mengangguk, "Kajja!" lalu Sehun pun berjalan di sampingku. Beberapa pasang mata menatap heran ke arah kami. Mungkin mereka bukan menatapku tapi Sehun. Anak ini kan cukup terkenal dengan aksinya itu dan sekarang setelah sebulan lebih tidak tampak sekarang malah jalan di sampingku.

Rasanya seperti selebriti saja, di pandangi seperti itu.

.

Aku pikir Sehun hanya gugup karena ini hari pertamanya. Ternyata bukan seperti itu. Karena sejak tadi, dia terus mengekor padaku. Apapun yang kukerjakan, kemanapun aku berjalan, ia selalu saja mengikutiku. Termasuk ketika aku meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Apa yang anak ini pikirkan?

Sekarang pun, ketika aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku yang aku pinjam tempo hari. Oh Sehun berjalan selangkah di belakangku. Saking dekatnya ia beberapa kali tak sengaja menginjak sepatuku dari belakang.

"Oh Sehun! Ada apa denganmu?" Aku bertanya padanya begitu ia mengikutiku masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan duduk di hadapanku. Ia memasang wajah polos, "Ada apa denganku?"

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaan. Kau itu sejak tadi mengikutiku. Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain?" kataku kesal. Ia hanya bertopang dagu sambil menatapku. "Aku memang lagi tidak ada kerjaan Hyung, makanya aku mengikutimu." Katanya dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku mendengus. Sepertinya aku harus sabar menghadapi anak ini. "Cari saja kesibukanmu sendiri. Jangan mengekor padaku terus."

"Hyung, kau kan satu-satunya temanku disini." Katanya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku jadi teringat kata-katanya tempo hari.

"—_aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak bergaul. Cukup sulit menyesuaikan diri jika berbeda umur. Apalagi setelah kasus kemarin, pasti mereka akan semakin menjauhiku karena takut. Makin mustahil untuk mendapat teman. Walau tidak punya teman, Hyung kan punya pelajaran untuk jadi motivasi. Sedangkan aku? Tidak ada yang menarik menurutku." _

Ia benar. Aku tidak seharusnya memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Ia hanya membutuhkan seorang teman. "—dan kalau bukan karena Hyung, aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Bisa dibilang Hyung sekarang jadi motivasiku untuk ke sekolah." Katanya dengan senyum tulus. Melihatnya tersenyum begitu membuatnya wajahnya tambah tampan.

Kenapa hawanya jadi panas disini?

"Wajah Hyung memerah." Kata Sehun tersenyum makin lebar. Ini memalukan. "—Lihat! Merahnya sampai ke telinga." Sehun tertawa. "Berhenti mempermalukanku!" Kataku mengalihkan wajahku kearah lain. "Aku tidak mempermalukanmu Hyung. Kau saja yang terlalu mengagumi ketampananku. Kkk~"

Aisssshhh

Sehun berheti tertawa ketika sebuah buku lumayan tebal menimpa kepalanya.

Penjaga perpustakaan yang melakukannya. Ia memperingatkan Sehun agar tidak terlalu berisik. Aku hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya.

.

"Ini kembaliannya. Terima Kasih." Kataku sambil tersenyum pada pelanggan. Aku sedang menjaga kedai kecil, sementara Kai yang jadi operator. Aku rasa Kai belum percaya sepenuhnya padaku untuk duduk di kursi operator. Mungkin karena aku masih sering bertanya ini dan itu tentang billing dan semacamnya.

"Hyung, hari ini kita akan tutup lebih cepat." Kata Kai padaku. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya, memintanya menjelaskan lebih. "—kami akan ke rumah sakit menjenguk bibi." Lanjutnya.

"Sehun juga ikut?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa Hyung menanyakan Sehun? Hyung ada hubungan ya dengannya? Kuliat kalian juga kesininya bareng-bareng." Kai menatapku menyelidik. Aku dan Sehun? Tidak mungkin. Aku kan hanya penasaran saja ia ikut atau tidak. "Tidak. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Kai masih menatapku aneh. "Tentu saja ia ikut Hyung. Ia kan juga ingin melihat kondisi Ibunya. Kemarin pihak rumah sakit mengabari kami tentang kemajuan kondisi bibi. Makanya hari ini kami akan kesana."

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Aku sibuk dengan beberapa pelanggan yang ingin membeli makanan ringan atau minuman. "Hyung, aku jadi penasaran…" kata Kai dari meja operator. "—Kau itu jomblo bukan sih?"

Hampir saja aku tersedak ludah sendiri. Jomblo? "I-Ia, aku tidak punya pacar." Kataku sedikit tergagap. "Yang benar? Kau sudah pernah berkencan atau belum?" Entah kenapa topic ini terasa berat untukku.

"Belum. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" kataku lumayan cepat dan terkesan panic. Sungguh, kalau bahas hal macam ini rasanya menyebalkan saja. Jangankan pacar, teman saja kurang. Kesannya hidupku itu sepi dan menyedihkan.

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal ya Hyung, Kau ini cukup manis. Mungkin kalau kau sedikit lebih terbuka, pasti yeoja atau namja sekalipun akan tertarik padamu." Katanya sok bijak. "Wah, itu berarti First Kiss hyung masih aman. Kkkk~"

Aku mengalihkan wajahku yang pasti sudah merah sekarang. Benar-benar memalukan. "Tapi lebih baik Hyung tidak usah pacaran saja." Aku melirik Kai sekilas. "—mending first kiss nya disimpan saja untukku. Nanti kalau aku sudah 17 tahun, baru aku ambil. Ne, Hyung?" Kai tertawa nista sementara aku bersusah payah menahan malu.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami saja ke rumah sakit?" tawar Sehun padaku. Seperti yang Kai bilang tadi, hari ini kami tutup lebih cepat. Alhasil, Sehun yang katanya tidak mau berhutang apa-apa padaku, membawaku ke restoran cepat saji untuk mengganti jatah makan malamku.

"—Kau kan juga pasti tidak ada kerjaan di rumah." Katanya menambahkan. Aku pikir Sehun ada benarnya. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku untuk esok hari. "Siapa bilang aku tidak ada kerjaan. Jangan sok tau." Aku sedang berpikir mencari alasan, rasanya kan canggung jika harus hadir di tengah keluarga Sehun.

"Pekerjaan apa?" tanya Sehun ngotot. "Aku harus memberi makan Panda. Bermain dengannya. Dan memandikannya." Jawabku asal.

Sehun tampak berpikir. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu lain kali saja. Tapi aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini. Aku ingin tau dimana apartemenmu." Katanya memaksa.

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sehun kembali menyantap burger keju yang ia pesan. Sebenarnya bukan kebiasaanku makan di sore hari seperti ini. Harusnya tadi aku minta Sehun traktir aku es krim saja. Setidaknya itu bisa lebih aku nikmati. Sementara Sehun menghabiskan makanannya, aku menyedot cola ku setelah menghabiskan seporsi kentang goreng.

Setelah menyelesaikan santap sore yang dipaksakan itu. Aku dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan menuju apartemenku. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun tidak berhenti mengoceh. Sesekali aku hanya menanggapi dengan iya atau anggukan. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mendengar apa yang ia bahas. Sepertinya hanya topic random seperti 'game', 'dance' atau 'Kai'.

"Hyung tau tidak sih, Kai itu hanya nick namenya di game. Nama sebenarnya itu Kim Jongin." Aku tersenyum lucu melihat Sehun menceritakan sepupunya sendiri dengan nistanya. "—ia itu kalah beberapa kali dariku ketika bermain game itu. Nicknya tidak sekeren skill bermainnya."

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau anak ini begitu cerewet. Dari luar ia lebih terkesan dingin dan anti-sosial. Mungkin ia hanya perlu bergaul dengan namja-namja sebayanya. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan sedikit menyesal ikut kelas akselerasi dan berujung dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Dari penampilannya juga ia sepertinya bukan anak yang suka dengan kekerasan. "Sehun." Pangggilku menghentikan ceritanya. "—Kalau boleh aku tau, kenapa kau memukul sunbae waktu itu?" ia tampak terkejut dengan peralihan topic ini. Maniknya menerawang, "Begini Hyung, waktu itu sunbae-sunbae itu meminta uang sakuku. Sebenarnya akan aku kasih begitu saja jika dia tidak mengejekku…"

"Mengejekmu? Memangnya apa yang sunbae itu katakan?" tanyaku penasaran. Apa Sehun tipe yang sensitive dengan kata-kata ejekan seperti itu? "—ia bilang: 'Keluarkan saja uangmu, aku yakin bocah sepertimu tidak butuh uang jajan banyak-banyak'" kata Sehun dengan nada mengejek yang dibuat-buat.

"Bocah? Kau marah hanya karena sunbae itu bilang kau bocah?" tanya ku memastikan. Sehun mengangguk kesal. "Tentu saja Hyung! Aku tidak suka diejek seperti itu. Aku ini bukan bocah lagi Hyung. Aku sudah dewasa!" katanya sedikit manyun.

Dari sikapnya saja aku tau kau itu belum dewasa Sehun. "Aku pikir sunbae itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau itu masih bocah." Kataku datar. Aku menoleh kesamping melihat wajahnya. Ekspresinya mengeras. Atau jangan-jangan ia akan memukul ku seperti para sunbae itu.

"Aku tidak suka dianggap bocah seperti itu. Bersyukurlah kau itu manis Hyung, jadi aku tidak mungkin memukulmu." Katanya melipat lengannya di dada. "—lagipula ya Hyung, aku ini sudah tau bagaimana cara membuat bayi seperti yang orang dewasa biasa lakukan."

Aku menatapnya horror. Apa yang barusan dikatakan anak ini? Membuat bayi? "K-kau sudah pernah melakukannya?" kataku sambil menghentikan langkahku. Sehun ikut berhenti lalu memegang kedua pundakku.

"Tidak! Belum! Aku cuma lihat videonya. Kai yang memperlihatkannya padaku."

Aku menghela nafas lega.

Kedua tangan Sehun masih di pundakku. Ia menatapku dengan antusias. "Kapan-kapan kita melakukannya bersama ya Hyung!"

Aku buru-buru menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuhku lalu berlari mendahuluinya. "Hyung! Tunggu dulu! Kau harus menjawabku! Ya!" teriak Sehun mengejarku.

.

"Apartemen mu nyaman Hyung." Kata Sehun pertama kali begitu masuk. Aku memang rajin membersihkan apartemenku, meski lebih banyak kegiatan di luar. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi maaf saja tidak terlalu luas." Karena jam besuknya kerumah sakit masih sejam lagi, Sehun memilih mampir sebentar.

Apartemenku terletak di kawasan padat penduduk. Di sebuah gedung tiga lantai, dan apartenku ada di lantai dua. Hanya terdiri dari tiga ruangan. Ruang tengah yang paling besar, dimana dapur dan ruang tamu yang jadi satu. Ruangan lainnya yaitu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

Begitu aku dan Sehun selesai membuka sepatu. Panda menggonggong kecil menyambut kami. Sehun langsung meraih tubuhnya dengan dua tangan. Panda menjilat lengan Sehun dengan lidah kecilnya. "Aissh, anak Appa pasti kesepian sendiri di rumah." Sehun terkekeh dengan ucapannya.

"—Umma memang tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkanmu sendiri." Dan sebuah jitakan sayang mendarat di kepala Sehun. "Appa? Umma? Kau pikir kita orang tuanya!" Rasanya geli juga membayangkan aku dan Sehun menjadi sepasang su—Ah, sudahlah.

Aku melangkah ke dapur meninggalkan Sehun dan Panda yang bermain. Aku lihat mangkuk makanan Panda hampir habis. Tersisa sekitar secuil saja. Setidaknya aku tidak meninggalkannya dalam keadaan lapar. Aku Umma yang bertanggung jawab—maksudku majikan yang bertanggung jawab.

Aku mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas mini di dapur dan juga satu gelas kaca untuk Sehun, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Minum saja kalau kau haus." Kataku lalu beranjak ke kamar untuk ganti baju.

"Hyung! Apa kau sudah memandikan Panda?" teriak Sehun dari ruang tengah dan aku balas dengan teriakan 'belum' yang sama kerasnya.

Aku tersentak kaget ketika pintu kamarku langsung terbuka begitu saja oleh Sehun. Untung saja aku tidak dalam keadaan naked. "Kau itu tamu, jangan masuk seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu!" Sehun tidak terlalu mengindahkan kata-kataku, ia hanya tersenyum kearahku dan berkata, "Pinjam celana ganti ya Hyung? Aku saja yang memandikan Panda!" ucapnya antusias.

Aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya berniat membantu. "Kau bisa ambil di keranjang sana." Aku menunjuk keranjang plastic dengan tumpukan pakaian yang sudah terlipat di atasnya tapi belum sempat ku masukkan ke lemari.

Ia buru-buru melepas pakaiannya satu per satu menyisakan bokser nya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi membawa 'anak'nya. Dan semua itu ia lakukan di hadapanku! Apa ia tidak punya kemalua—maksudku—rasa malu? Tapi sungguh, aku tidak melihat apa-apa, aku tidak melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang ideal—tidak kurus dan tidak gemuk, atau kulitnya yang putih bersih. Sungguh aku tidak melihat apa-apa!

Aku menepuk pipi ku sendiri. Tidak baik berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak.

Aku lekas mengganti pakaianku sendiri dengan pakaian santai. Lalu meletakkan pakaian kotor di keranjang yang sudah kusediakan. Pakaian Sehun aku biarkan terletak begitu saja di atas ranjangku.

Sambil menunggu Sehun, aku lebih baik membersihkan beberapa piring kotor yang belum sempat ku cuci tadi pagi. Aku tidak suka menumpuk mereka terlalu banyak. Bisa-bisa aku jadi malas membersihkannya nanti. Aku tidak mau apartemenku jadi terlihat kotor. Bisa-bisa Sehun menilaiku sebagai namja yang jorok.

"Hyung! Kemarilah~" suara teriakan Sehun menghentikan kegiatanku. Hari ini sudah beberapa kali anak itu berteriak. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak sakit tenggorokan setelah ini.

Aku meletakkan gelas terakhir yang ku cuci. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya Sehun yang lagi memandikan Panda. Yang membuatku bengong di depan pintu hanya…

…Sehun. Sehun yang sedang bertelanjang dada di dalam bathub. Tubuhnya tampak mengkilap karena sabun. Rambutnya lembab membingkai wajah tampannya yang sempurna. Beberapa tetes air menjalar dari leher ke lengannya. Dan jangan lupa efek gelembung dan busa sabun yang membuat semuanya makin dramatis. Sexy…

"Berhenti mengagumi ku Hyung." Katanya menginterupsi. Senyum miringnya tampak bermain di bibirnya yang tipis "—Aku lupa membawa handuk. Bisa kau ambilkan untukku? Kami sudah hampir selesai." Aku hanya menganggu bodoh, lalu dengan canggung mengambilkan handuk untuknya dan Panda. Great! Aku berhasil mempermalukan diri sendiri dan bahkan aku lupa Panda ada di bathub yang sama dengannya, mengonggong seolah menertawakanku.

Aku berlari keluar ruangan. Hal ini terlalu memalukan. Rasanya aku bingung harus menyembunyikan dimana wajahku. Sehun bisa saja menganggapku namja yang mesum dan tidak mau berada dekat-dekat denganku lagi.

Lebih baik berpura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu daripada menatapnya. Ia melintas dibelakangku sambil bersiul kecil lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan mengenakan pakaiannya sebelumnya. Panda ada di pelukannya. "Hyung, karena besok hari minggu bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" katanya menawarkan. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan kejadian tadi. Aku berdehem lalu berkata, "Jalan-jalan ke mana?"

Sehun memainkan jarinya di leher Panda, dan anjing itu terlihat girang. Ia mengulum bibirnya sambil berpikir. Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya lalu melepaskan Panda di lantai. Anak anjing itu langsung berlari menghampiri mangkuknya lalu menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Anak baik.

"Hmmm.. entahlah. Kemana saja. Yang penting sama Hyung." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Manik matanya bersinar menatapku. Tampan.

Hening.

Sehun menjetikkan jarinya. "Hyung, kau melamun." Katanya menyadarkanku. "Eh? Mian." "—Besok saja dipikirkan. Yang penting aku akan kesini pagi-pagi sekali. Ne?" aku hanya mengangguk patuh.

Ada apa denganku? Rasanya seperti baru saja terkena sihir aneh…

Chu~

See? Sekarang sihir itu rasanya sedang bermain di bibirku. Rasanya manis, lembut dan hangat. Bahkan aku bisa melihat kedua mata Sehun dengan sangat dekat. Atau hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Juga aroma manis shampoo yang tidak asing. Dan setelah aku terlepas dari sihir itu, aku hanya bisa melihat wajah Sehun dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

Apa Sehun baru saja menciumku?

"Habis kau melamun terus Hyung!" katanya terkekeh. Seketika wajahku terasa akan terbakar.

"Y-YA! Oh Sehun! A-apa yang kau lakukan." Bentakku salah tingkah. Dia baru saja mencuri kesempatan dariku.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamamu, Hyung!" katanya mengusap bibirnya dengan seduktif, mengejekku. Kuraih bantal sofa yang tak jauh dariku lalu melemparkannya kearah Sehun. Ia menghindar dengan mudah dan tertawa makin keras. "Kalau kau mau mengambilnya kembali, kau boleh menciumku." Katanya memonyongkan bibirnya ke arahku. :*

Aku menatapnya setajam yang aku bisa. Ia menghentikan tawanya. Sepertinya berhasil.

Ia berdehem. "Mian. A-aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kai tadi. Aku tidak mau ciuman pertamamu diambil oleh Kai, makanya—aku—itu—hmmenciummu." Sehun memegang bantal yang tadi aku lempar dengan gugup. Matanya menatap sembarang, tak berani menatapku. Ia tampak seperti bocah yang sedang dimarahi ibunya karena mencuri permen.

Lucu. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku. Aku baru tau Sehun punya kepribadian seperti ini. Apa ini namja yang memukul sunbae dengan garang? Haha.

Sehun ikut tersenyum denganku. "Sehun-ah, kau tidak perlu sepanik itu. Kau seperti bocah yang kedapatan mencuri." Ia berhenti tersenyum. "Ya, Hyung! Kau tidak boleh memanggilku bocah. Aku sudah dewasa."

"Aniyo! Bocah tetap saja bocah!" kataku tertawa balas dendam.

Sepanjang sisa sore itu kami hanya tertawa saling mengejek. Ya, sore yang aneh bersama dengan namja yang aneh. Juga perasaan aneh yang menyelip dihatiku di setiap tawanya.

Esoknya aku bangun pagi sekali. Karena Sehun bilang akan datang pagi, aku menyiapkan sarapan lebih. Terbilang banyak untuk dimakan berdua. Itu karena sebagian akan kami makan begitu ia datang, dan sebagiannya lagi akan aku bawa sebagai bekal.

Ya, aku tidak tau kemana tujuannya hari ini. Aku sih dari dulu ingin jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang atau ke aquarium raksasa. Mungkin aku akan merekomendasikan tempat itu pada Sehun.

Berhubung aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak, jadinya hanya sandwich yang kusiapkan. Aku sudah berbelanja ke supermarket pagi tadi. Membeli ini dan itu untuk sandwich dan beberapa kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Sementara aku menyiapkan sandwich di atas piring, seseorang mengetuk pintu depan. Aku tersenyum, pasti Sehun. Aku buru-buru mengelap tanganku dengan tisu, lalu membuka pintu.

Aku memutar kenop pintu, lalu menariknya membuka. Sehun berdiri tepat disana dengan wajah masam sambil menyapa, "Morning, Hyung!" katanya malas. Ada apa dengan anak in—"Selamat pagi, Hyung! Kau tampak manis pagi ini." Kata seseorang dari balik punggung Sehun. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna merah dengan jaket hitam menutupinya. Itu Kai yang tampan.

Aku tersenyum dan balas menyapa. Pagi ini Sehun tidak kalah kerennya, ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing seluruhnya memperlihatkan kaos biru mudanya. Rambutnya tidak tertata rapi, berantakan tapi tetap keren. "Eh, Kai? Kau ikut juga?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk antusias. Tidak buruk, makin ramai makin asyik kan? Sepertinya Sehun tidak setuju dengan itu.

Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Sehun langsung menghampiri Panda yang sedang tidur menggulung di atas sofa seperti bola bulu. Sementara Kai mengikutiku ke meja makan. "Hyung, kau sedang masak?" katanya.

"Ani, aku hanya membuat sandwich. Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" tanyaku. Sehun melirikku dari sudut matanya. Ia mendengus. "Belum, hyung!" Kai yang menjawab. "Kalau begitu kalian sarapan saja dulu. Aku sengaja membuat banyak sandwich. Ternyata feelingku benar, karena Kai juga ikut." Kai sibuk mencomot sandwich dari piring di atas meja.

Sehun ikut mengunyah sandwichnya dengan kesal.

Setengah jam berikutnya, kami sudah siap berangkat. Aku mengenakan kaos putih dengan cardigan berwarna abu-abu. Dengan menggendong tas punggung berwarna putih gading berisi bekal kami dan beberapa barang pribadi. Panda? Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri, jadi anak anjing itu sedang bertengger di punggung ku, di atas tas. Kepalanya ada di atas bahuku, menatap ke depan sambil mengonggong riang.

Jadilah kita hari ini mengunjungi kebun binatang. "Terserah Hyung saja mau kemana." Kata Kai dan Sehun yang tidak badmood, akhirnya mereka hanya ikut dengan saranku itu. Kami menggunakan bus, berhubung tidak satu pun dari kami yang membawa kendaraan. Lagipula kami semua belum punya surat izin mengemudi.

Bus yang kami tumpangi hampir penuh. Tersisa dua bangku kosong di bagian belakang. Dan aku langsung mengambil satu bangku bagian dalam. Kai buru-buru menyisipkan bokongnya di bangku tersisa. "Y-ya! Pindah dari sana. Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya." Kata Sehun menarik tangan Kai. "No! Siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat."

Sehun bersikeras menarik Kai dari bangkunya. "Aku tidak mau! Kau kan cuma ingin dekat-dekat dengan Luhan-Hyung." Kata Kai. Tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin mengalah. Dan penumpang yang lain mulai memperhatikan kami. Aku berdehem dan menatap mereka dengan tajam. Aku lalu berdiri dari kursiku, "Sehun duduk saja disini, biar Hyung yang berdiri."

Sehun menatapku datar. Karena bus sudah mulai berjalan, ia lalu duduk di tempatku. Sambil bergumam tidak jelas dan saling melempar tatapan tajam dengan Kai.

"Kajja." Kataku begitu tiba di kebun binatang. Mereka berdua berjalan mengikutku menuju loket karcis. Aku memesan tiga karcis untuk kami, dan begitu aku mengeluarkan dompet Sehun lebih dulu membayar onkosnya. "Harusnya aku saja yang bayar, aku kan Hyung disini." Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Kami berkeliling kebun binatang dimulai dari kandang orang utan. Kai sibuk berinteraksi dengan beberapa bayi orang utan. Sementara Sehun memberi snack ke salah satu orang utan bernama Gerold. Aku hanya tertawa ketika Kai mencoba mengikuti gerakan para orang utan untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

Kami juga berhenti untuk menyaksikan anjing laut yang sedang bermain dengan bola plastic. Panda terus menggonggong dari luar pagar saat menyaksikannya. Bahkan anak anjing itu enggan beranjak dari situ dan terus menyaksikan anjing laut berenang.

Bagian menyenangkan lainnya adalah ketika di kandang rusa. Kami memberi makan beberapa bayi rusa, yang terkadang saling berebut makanan. Kami juga mendapat kehormatan dengan menyaksikan langsung bayi rusa yang baru saja lahir. Bahkan petugasnya memberikan padaku bando dengan model tanduk rusa yang lucu. Katanya hadiah untukku karena mataku yang mirip dengan bayi rusa yang baru lahir.

Selanjutnya kami mengunjungi bagian reptile, khususnya ular. Sebenarnya Kai yang memaksa untuk kemari. Sejujurnya aku sedikit takut dengan hewan melata ini. Rasanya mengerikan bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuh kulit mereka yang dingin. Kai menyuruhku mengambil gambarnya dengan ular phython sepanjang empat meter melilit di lehernya. Bahkan kami sempat berfoto bertiga dengan posisi Sehun di tengah karena aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kai.

Lelah berkeliling, kami memutuskan beristirahat di bangku taman dekat situ. Sekalian menyantap bekal yang ku bawa. Panda sedang berlarian di sekitar kami dengan Kai yang mengikutinya. Sehun sempat membelikan Panda kalung lucu dengan bandul berbentuk tulang di salah satu stan.

Sementara mengeluarkan kotak bekal, dari sudut mata aku bisa melihat Sehun yang lagi memperhatikanku. "Hyung makin manis saja dengan tanduk rusa itu." Katanya tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum padaku. "—Hyung jadi terlihat seperti rusa sungguhan." Lanjutnya lalu terkekeh.

Aku berpura-pura kesal, lalu ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya Sehun jadi tidak badmood seperti tadi pagi. Ia jadi lebih banyak tersenyum selama berkeliling tadi. Harusnya ia sadar kalau lebih banyak senyum membuatnya lebih tampan dibanding wajah datarnya itu.

Aku memangggil Kai untuk makan bersama. Ia lalu menggendong Panda lalu menghampiri kami. Ia langsung duduk di antaraku dan Sehun. "Wah, rasanya aku lapar sekali." Katanya meraih kotak bekal di tanganku.

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berkata, "Aku akan membeli minum, kalian tunggu sebentar." Ia membawa Panda bersamanya. Ia membiarkan anak anjing itu berlari mengikutinya.

"Hyung, kau lucu sekali dengan tanduk rusa itu. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu." Katanya. Apa mereka kompakan untuk memuji ku? Aku sudah bosan mendengar Kai dan Sehun mengatakan itu hari ini.

Kami berbincang ringan selagi Sehun membeli minuman. Kai yang lebih banyak bercerita mengenai perjanan kita hari ini. Tentang bagaimana ia sudah lama ingin berfoto dengan ular, atau bagaimana ia gemasnya dengan bayi rusa yang baru lahir.

"Oh iya, Hyung. Aku ingin menagih sesuatu darimu." Kata Kai dengan wajah yang berubah serius. "Aku ingin first kiss mu Hyung. Kkk~" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. First Kiss? Aku langsung teringat Sehun dan kejadian kemarin. Rasanya wajahku jadi memanas mengingatnya.

Kai terdiam cukup lama karena aku tidak menanggapinya. Ia tampak gugup. Ia lalu berdehem sebelumm mengucapkan sesuatu tek terduga yang membuat persendianku jadi kaku dan mulut menganga. Ia bilang…

"Lulu-Hyung, aku menyukaimu. Kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku?"

Dan dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Sehun yang sudah kembali membawa minuman.

TBC

Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk readers sekalian yang sudah me-review untuk chapter sebelumnya. Juga untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktuu untuk sekedar membaca.

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar anda di kolom review, terima kasih…. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Pai-pai~


End file.
